El Regreso del Heredero Saotome
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: -¡ese... ese ingrato!, ¡se fue sin más y sin avisar!, ¡como si dos meses fueran dos días!, ¡y todavía tiene la desfachatez de decir que me cuide, como si con no mandármelo a decir hiciera que no me cuidara!, ¡ese idiota!, ¡ese idiota!, ¡eseee Idiota!-


El regreso del Heredero Saotome

Los personajes no son míos y esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

.-.-.-.

Todo comenzó el día del sexto intento de boda, una batalla más que librar, todo termino con una discusión entre los menores de las escuelas de combate libre, al parecer eso le dio a todo el batallón la certeza de que esos dos no se casarían ese día. Ranma terminó volando, Akane furiosa, Soun llorando, Genma lamentándose del hijo ingrato que le había tocado (aunque también lloraba un poco) , Nabiki hacía cuantas sobre las reparaciones del dojo, Nodoka trataba de consolar a su esposo pero de vez en cuando discutía con él por la mala educación de su "pequeño", y Kasumi trataba de consolar a su padre, pensando si debía solo dejar que llorara mientras hacía un aseo rápido.

.-.

Akane llegó a su habitación y con furia arranco un cacho de aproximadamente diez centímetros de su cabeza, que era lo único que quedaba del velo, también el zapato que aun conservaba, el otro se había perdido hace un par de horas. Estiró las manos hacía atrás y se dijo

\- que más da- y arrancó los únicos dos botones que sostenían su vestido ahora, el resto Ranma los había roto cuando iban a empezar a huir y solo la había jalado de la parte de la espalda del vestido. El vestido resbalo por su cuerpo y donde antes había una falda ampona y larga, ahora solo había algo que parecía una sección de tiras sin orden como si fuese una falda casi hawaiana... tan caro que había costado, aunque no se sentía tan mal ya que ella le había advertido a sus hermanas y a su tía, que debían comprar algo más barato, pero ellas insistieron.

\- quisiera solo tirarme a dormir- dijo con cansancio, pero debía ducharse estaba completamente sucia y tenía moretones y rasguños por todos lados, un baño le vendría bien.

Ya en la ducha, dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente, Akane sentía un poco de culpa por haber mandado a Ranma a volar, al final de cuentas habían estado en combate casi tres horas seguidas, y siendo sincera su último comentario no había sido la gran cosa, había escuchado cosas peores de su boca , seguro debía estar tan cansado como ella y más herido.

Después de 15 minutos empezó a cabecear dentro del agua y decidió que era hora de salir, se vistió, y se fue a descansar.

.-.

Eran cerca de la once de la noche cuando Ranma arribó al dojo, estaba molido.

\- Esa marimacho, como se atreve a mandarme a volar, ya casi no me quedan fuerzas- se desvistió y se baño rápidamente.

Ya en su cuarto en la comodidad de su futon se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

\- vaya... casi nos casamos de nuevo, aunque creo que estuvimos más cerca que las anteriores, creo que se debe a que Akane y yo ya no hacemos escándalo y estamos más de acuerdo en cada nuevo intento, quien sabe tal vez la siguiente sea la vencida y a los viejos se les haga vernos casados- cambió de posición sobre su estomago- supongo que también toda la bola de locos cada vez vienen con más y más fuerzas de destruir todo, si hoy casi nos matan, de puro milagro salimos vivos. Me pregunto si Akane seguirá molesta por ese ultimo comentario que le hice, tampoco fue tan grave, supongo que estaba sensible por nuestra casi boda, digo... le he dicho cosas peores que "con esas fachas pareces la novia de Chucky" ¿verdad?, ¿estará despierta todavía?, creo que será mejor dejarla descansar, mañana ya podremos hablar, además sirve que se le pasa el enfado-

.-.

Ranma se levanto tarde ese día y cuando bajo a desayunar solo se encontraba su papá y su tío jugando shogi, según lo que ellos dijeron Kasumi había ido a visitar al doctor y había llevado a Nodoka con ella, Nabiki no había dejado dicho a donde iría y Akane había salido con sus amigas, quienes habían llegado muy temprano por ella.

Estaba por terminar de desayunar cuando una sombrilla voladora casi le da en la cabeza, obviamente era Ryoga y de nuevo buscaba pelea.

\- Ranma hoy he venido a vencerte de una vez por todas, ayer no pude hacerlo porque había muchas personas interviniendo además no creas que no note que usabas a Akane como escudo-

\- ¡Estas loco, como se te ocurre que usaría a Akane de escudo, la estaba protegiendo de los ataques de todos los locos, en los cuales tú estas incluido!-

\- ¡Ranma prepárate!- y así inició una nueva pelea.

\- ¡Ryoga porque no dejas de molestar!, ¡ya arruinaron la boda!, ¡¿qué más quieres?!- bloqueando sus ataques

\- ¡¿qué que es lo que quiero?!, ¡quiero vencerte!, ¡así pediré formalmente la mano de Akane, seré un mejor prometido que tú!- Ryoga empezó a atacar cada vez más rápido y más fuerte.

\- ¡estas completamente loco!, ¡eso jamás pasara!- en ese momento se lanzaron golpe contra golpe enviándolos hacía lados contrarios.

\- Parece que has mejorado P-chan- dijo Ranma con burla

\- ¡ahh!- Ryoga volvió al ataque- ¡claro que he mejorado!, ¡desde que recibí la invitación de la boda hace un mes me puse a entrenar duramente!, ¡mientras tú te paseabas por ahí, probándote trajes y viendo flores, yo estaba en la montaña con un objetivo en mente, Vencerte!- Ranma se sorprendió ante esto, debía reconocer que Ryoga lo hacía mucho mejor que la última vez, y que le estaba costando más que de costumbre derrotarlo.

\- ¡Yo no estuve viendo flores!-

\- ¡me da igual, de cualquier forma te venceré!- y gritando esto último golpeo al azabache en el estomago, yendo a estrellarse en las ruinas del dojo.

\- /parece que si ha mejorado, tengo que tener cuidado/- pensó el chico levantándose - Ryoga... ¡aquí voy!- se lanzó contra él pero no tuvo el resultado esperado, el de la banda estaba bien preparado y después de unos cuantos golpes Ranma cayó contra un árbol de la propiedad- /suficiente/- pensó - ¡Ryoga esta vez si va en serió!- Se fue contra él con todas sus fuerzas, atacándolo de la forma en la que solo atacaba al maestro Happosai, no a Ryoga, no hasta ahora, y por fin pudo verlo inconsciente sobre él césped.

\- Ranma hijo bien hecho- dijo Soun aplaudiendo

\- Ese es mi muchacho- Genma también aplaudía, pero Ranma no parecía en absoluto feliz, no le presto atención a los señores y subió a su habitación.

\- y ahora ¿qué hacemos con este?- dijo Soun señalando a Ryoga sin sentido  
\- hay que dejarlo ahí, que se levante solo- al patriarca Tendo le pareció bien, tampoco le apetecía hacerse cargo, además seguro en algún tiempo se levantaría, y se perdería como siempre hacía.

.-.

\- oiga Saotome ¿qué le pasa a Ranma?, creo que fue un gran triunfo- comentó el de pelo largo mientras movía sus fichas luego de casi una hora después del combate de su yerno.

\- no lo se Tendo...- La conversación se interrumpió cuando oyeron como si un bulto cayera sobre el suelo en el corredor, ambos hombres dejaron lo que hacían para ir a ver.

Ranma estaba en la cocina tomando algunos envasados, enlatados, y otras provisiones cuando Soun y Genma asomaron la cabeza por la puerta.

\- ¿qué significa esto Ranma?- dijo el de anteojos señalando la mochila que Ranma hubiera tirado sobre la duela del corredor.

\- ¿qué no es obvio?, me voy-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¡¿cómo que te vas?!, ¡Saotome dígale algo!, ¡no podemos dejar que se vaya y deje tirado el compromiso con mi hija y con la escuela de combate libre!-

\- ¡Ranma, se que esto de la boda te tiene desconcertado, pero esta no es la solución!-

\- ¡Ya basta!, ¡no sean ridículos!, ¡solo voy a ir a entrenar!- a los mayores les regresó el alma al cuerpo

\- ve Tendo, mi hijo sería incapaz de huir del compromiso-

\- si, ya lo veo Saotome, que buena educación le dio, es todo un hombre-

\- ¡jajajajaja!- rieron los dos juntos

\- quieren callarse...- el muchacho rodó los ojos, y con sus provisiones en mano salió de la cocina esquivándolos, guardo las cosas en su mochila y se la colgó sobre la espalda

\- ¿cuando vas a regresar?- agregó su padre

\- dos meses- respondió seco

\- ¡¿qué?!- gritaron los otros dos

\- uyyy... como hacen escándalo...- empezó a caminar a la salida

\- ¡espera!, Ranma eso es mucho tiempo... y...-

\- ya tomé mi decisión, me voy- salió de la casa y cuando llegó al portón, volteó a mirar a su padre y suegro para agregar- díganle a Akane que se cuide- y con eso se marchó.

.-.

Akane llegó al dojo casi a la hora de la cena, al parecer sus amigas creían que estaría deprimida y que era su deber distraer a la muchacha, en realidad, Akane no estaba de ninguna forma triste, bueno tal vez un poco por el pobre dojo, de esa forma tendrían que entrenar en el jardín y las clases diarias serían suspendidas hasta que el lugar estuviera en condiciones, pero fuera de eso, no tenía sentimientos depresivos ni nada por el estilo, ya se había acostumbrado a las no bodas y había aprendido que, aunque sonara raro, no tenían nada que ver con la relación con Ranma, ellos eran un mundo; su familia, amigos-enemigos y las bodas eran otro, por lo menos hasta que el matrimonio se viera concretado por fin.

\- Ya llegue- se anunció al entrar a casa, Kasumi salió presurosa a su encuentro

\- Akane, nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo- tenía la cara muy sería, nada usual en su hermana mayor

\- si... ahora voy- y con eso se encamino al comedor

Al entrar en el lugar se hizo el silenció, incluso Nabiki que esta viendo televisión, apagó el aparato.

\- me dijo Kasumi que querías hablar conmigo-

\- ¡¿yo?!- Akane lo miró con cara de incredulidad- bueno... si, ¡pero también los señores Saotome!- agrego rápidamente como si fuera un niño de diez años, a Akane le escurrió una gota por la sien, entonces notó algo y dijo

\- pero... entonces vamos a esperar a Ranma- observando que en la estancia solo estaba su padre, sus tíos, y sus hermanas

\- no...- dudó Soun- Genma podría expli...- Soun no terminó de hablar cuando oyó el sonido del agua

\- *Yo solo soy un panda*- puso en un letrero

\- ¡¿Saotome piensa dejarme solo en esto?!-

\- *¿que quiere que haga?*- volteó el letrero- *los pandas no manejamos asuntos importantes*-

\- parecen niños...- bufó Nodoka- escucha cariño hay algo que debes saber, Ranma se fue de viaje de entrenamiento, y estos dos de aquí creían que harías un escándalo por ello- terminó señalándolos

\- ahhh, con que era eso- dijo Akane como si le restara importancia, en realidad si le molestaba que Ranma se hubiese ido sin avisar, pero tampoco era para tanto así que disimuló- por algo como eso no podría enojarme...- agregó levantándose de donde estaba, se dio medía vuelta y camino rumbo a las escaleras.

\- ¿ni aunque sepas que no volverá hasta dentro de dos meses?-

\- ¡Nabiki por favor!- amonestó Kasumi

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿dos meses?!-

\- hija cálmate, Ranma dejo dicho que quería que te cuidaras- añadió Soun casi con miedo

\- ¡ese... ese ingrato!, ¡se fue sin más y sin avisar!, ¡como si dos meses fueran dos días!, ¡y todavía tiene la desfachatez de decir que me cuide, como si con no mandármelo a decir hiciera que no me cuidara!, ¡ese idiota!, ¡ese idiota!, ¡eseee Idiota!- y con eso Akane abandonó el lugar

\- pues yo creo que se lo tomó bastante bien- todos voltearon a ver a Nabiki quien volvía a encender la tele - ¿qué?... agradezcan que no le dije que el dojo estará listo hasta dentro un mes- los demás le concedieron un poco la razón.

.-.

Akane se tiró en su cama boca abajo, y con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada gritó, ese idiota no solo se había ido sin tener la decencia de avisarle, sino que iba a estar dos meses fuera, había roto descaradamente su pacto.

\- bueno tampoco es que sea un pacto formal, pero después de que ambos cumplimos la mayoría de edad, es decir dos días después de mi cumpleaños número veinte, fue nuestro primer viaje de entrenamientos juntos, dos semanas completas de entrenamiento, luego de eso, viajes cortos era como proclamar nuestra independencia, viajes de más de una semana era como enfatizar la alianza de las escuelas Saotome-Tendo, así a sido desde entonces...- la chica se relajó y se dio la vuelta, mirando hacía el techo - ¿porqué te fuiste así?...¿acaso fue por todo lo que paso ayer?... ¿por la boda, la pelea... por mi?- suspiró- Ranma idiota- y con eso comenzó a quedarse dormida.

.-.

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, se dio cuanta de que había dormido toda la noche con la ropa con la que había salido con sus amigas, la falda de mezclilla se había enrollado con el movimiento sobre su cadera, se sintió un poco patética mostrando la pantaletas, así que la bajó inmediatamente, también acomodó su blusa que estaba toda torcida y dejaba una de las copas de su sostén asomando. Se talló los ojos y vio que su reloj ponía que eran las ocho de la mañana. Era domingo pero ya no tenía ganas de dormir, mejor empezar su día de una vez.

.-.

\- Buenos días Akane-

\- buenos días Kasumi- dijo sin ganas

\- ¿cómo dormiste?-

\- bien...-

\- ¿aun estas molesta?-

\- /¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?, ¡por supuesto que estoy molesta!/- pensó - no para nada...-

\- ¡que bueno!- dijo sonriendo - toda la familia nos quedamos preocupados por ti-

\- no veo el porque, no es como si fuera el primer viaje de entrenamiento que Ranma hace solo- dijo rodando los ojos

\- bueno no... pero es el primer viaje largo que hace sin...-

\- Kasumi, Akane ¡buenos días!- interrumpió Nodoka con intención

\- buenos días- dijeron casi a coro

\- Akane cariño, ¿quieres ayudarme a tender ropa?-

\- si... claro... porque no...- Akane y Nodoka salieron de ahí

\- vaya Kasumi, luego dices que yo soy la indiscreta- la mayor se dio cuenta que Nabiki había estado observado toda la escena desde el marco de la puerta que daba hacía el jardín.

\- ¿porqué?, ¿qué dije?- Nabiki solo sonrió de lado.

.-.

Akane sostenía la canasta de ropa, y la señora la tendía

\- cariño... se que no debes sentirte muy bien...-

\- me siento perfecta, no se porque todos piensan que estoy mal- contestó con el seño fruncido

\- sabes que soy la única en esta casa que no te va a presionar, ni chantajear, ni sermonearte, si quieres hablar voy a escucharte, y para ser sincera tampoco entiendo la actitud de mi hijo, también me haría bien hablar sobre el tema- Nodoka tenía la mirada fija en la ropa, no en la muchacha y esto la hacía sentir de cierta forma más cómoda, así que dando un suspiro, mirando al cielo y con la canasta de ropa limpia en sus manos, empezó a hablar.

\- es solo que... ¡ni siquiera me aviso que se iría!... ¡pensé que habíamos dejado atrás esos días en los que prefería dejarme porque era débil!- aun tenía una cara enfadada

\- yo no se que pasa por su cabeza, ni una pequeña nota dejó para su madre- la mujer también frunció la nariz molesta, al parecer las dos iban a sacar sus frustraciones.

\- se supone que los viajes largos los hacemos juntos-

\- se supone que desde que llegue a esta casa me tiene por lo menos la consideración suficiente para decírmelo, pero no, se va cuando solo estaba Genma, un hombre que parece que con el agua fría también su mente se hiciera de panda-

\- y si se iba tanto tiempo, ¡que más daba que esperara un día más para decírmelo frente a frente!- ella infló las mejillas

\- a veces creo que es tan cobarde como su padre-

\- y si simplemente no quería viajar en esta ocasión conmigo, igual debería habérmelo dicho de frente- sus ojos cayeron al suelo y sus cachetes perdieron el aire, pero su boca hacía un mohín

\- Aunque tenga 22 se comporta como si fuera un adolescente, mira que dejarme con esta preocupación- sacudió de forma muy brusca la pobre prenda que estaba por tender

\- no tengo la menor idea si esto lo decidió de repente, si al ver que no estaba se dijo "ahora es momento de huir de Akane"- dijo con sarcasmo

\- Ayer quedó muy mallugado, no podía esperar a estar al cien por ciento- su tono parecía preocupado, pero la cara de la mujer era otra cosa.

\- o es que planeo esto desde hace mucho- estrelló el pie contra el suelo Akane

\- ese niño es un irresponsable- dijo jalando con fuerza de la cesta una pobre camiseta de Ranma

\- Oye cariño- dijo Genma desde la casa- ¿has visto la cinta negra de mi gi?-

\- ¡ahora no ca-ri-ño!, ¡no ves que estoy hablando con Akane!- dijo viéndolo muy feo, el hombre volvió a entrar en la casa y así no interrumpir, no fuera a ser que sacara su katana.

\- todas esas malas conductas las ha sacado de su padre- continuó Nodoka mirando la camisa antes de tenderla

\- ¿y si fue por la boda... por todo lo que paso ayer?- Akane parecía haber perdido su energía

\- al menos tuvo la decencia de dormir en la casa y dejarnos saber que seguía vivo- dijo al tender la prenda con más delicadeza.

\- y si... es por mi...- Nodoka volteó a verla, y encontró en ella una expresión demasiado triste, con la mirada baja y no era que mirara precisamente la ropa en sus manos

\- ¡oh no linda!, no te pongas así- le quitó el cesto y la asió por los hombros - no es por ti, aunque él nunca lo diga en voz alta, tú eres la única cosa que el bobo de mi hijo nunca quería perder, quita esa cara- Akane la miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco para agregar

\- y yo creo que, si hay alguien a quien Ranma tiene consideración es a usted, es solo que es demasiado impulsivo-

\- ves querida, estas platicas siempre nos hacen bien- ambas siguieron tendiendo la ropa un poco más calmadas...

\- oiga Tendo- dijo Genma quien al lado de Soun espiaban a una distancia prudente a su nuera y a su esposa, ni siquiera tenía sentido, pues desde donde estaban no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decían - mi mujer esta enojada y cuando esta así, si que da miedo, además esta con su hija, no creo que sea prudente acercarnos en un buen rato-

\- que bueno que me lo advierte Saotome, pensaba decirle a Akane que hiciera el letrero para la entrada, donde diga que no habrá clases hasta dentro de un mes, mejor lo hago yo-

\- ni que lo diga Tendo, cuando Nodoka y Akane hablan de cosas que las enoja es mejor quitarse del camino, vaya suerte la mía y la de mi muchacho...-

\- si lo sabre yo amigo...-

\- supongo que una hija así es todo un reto, pero imagine tenerla como esposa-

\- ¿y quien hablaba de Akane?, yo lo se por mi difunta mujer, ¿de donde cree que lo saco esa niña? hasta eso heredo de ella-

\- ¡¿qué?!, ¿pero yo pensé, por la forma en que habla de ella, que su esposa era un encanto?-

\- claro que lo era, ¿ha visto lo dulce que es Akane cuando esta tranquila y alegre?, ¿acaso usted esperaría que tuviera la fuerza para destrozar una ciudad? era igual a su madre, pero por lo menos mi difunta señora no hacía artes marciales...-

\- ya veo... ya veo...- y con eso ambos señores entraron a jugar shogi.

.-.-.-.

El tiempo empezó a pasar y el enojo de Akane duro la primera semana, luego de eso a Soun y Genma se les había ocurrido comentar que Ranma se había ido el día que Ryoga había llegado a retarlo, fue cundo la muchacha comenzó a sacar conclusiones. Seguro que gracias a ese combate, Ranma había decidido irse, y con lo impulsivo que era... Como fueren las cosas la muchacha después de esto había empezado a tranquilizarse, eso hasta que llegaba alguien a molestar queriendo saber por el paradero de Ranma, dígase enemigo, prometidas, etc...

Era día domingo, Soun, Genma y Akane habían ido a la reunión anual de dojos en Tokyo en un viaje Express, cuya intención principal era estrechar lazos entre los maestros de todas clases de artes marciales en la ciudad. En el dojo Tendo Nodoka, Kasumi y Nabiki reposaban en la sala de estar viendo un capitulo más del drama de moda, eran ya pasadas las 7pm cuando el teléfono sonó, Kasumi intrigada y no queriéndose perder la historia de amor que se resolvía entre los protagonistas, se levanto lentamente a contestar.

\- Dojo de la familia Tendo- dijo en automático la muchacha

\- Hola Kasumi-

\- ¡Ranma! ¡que alegría!- vociferó inmediatamente sonriendo, Nodoka estuvo ahí en los próximos segundos y Kasumi le dio el aparato, Nabiki por su parte llegó tranquilamente a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas.

\- ¿hijo? ¿eres tú?-

\- hola mamá-

\- ¡Ranma pero que desconsiderado has sido esta vez!, ¡como fuiste capaz de irte así sin más, dejándonos con esta preocupación!-

\- mamá por favor...-

\- bueno... por ahora lo dejaré por la paz, ¿pero como te encuentras?, ¿como van tus heridas?, ¿has comido bien?-

\- bien, no tengo heridas madre solo algunos raspones y si he comido bien- dijo respondiendo a las preguntas de su madre

\- que bien, eso me deja más tranquila-

\- mamá...- Ranma iba a preguntar por Akane pero decidió darle un poco de vueltas, tratando de no ser tan obvio - ¿y como van las cosas por allá?-

\- pues mira, si me preguntas a mi, en este momento solo tengo cosas malas que decir de tú padre, así que te pasaré a Kasumi para que ella te cuente, , te amo cielo, cuídate y comunícate pronto, ¿de acuerdo?-

\- trataré...- y con eso la mujer paso el teléfono

\- hola Ranma- se oyó a Kasumi

\- hola Kasumi, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?-

\- bien, hemos tenido algunos trabajadores por aquí reparando el dojo, todos son muy agradables, en tres semanas más estará listo, Nabiki es quien supervisa todo, papá y tío Genma también han estado muy bien, pero tía Nodoka ha estado algo molesta ya que el tío se la pasa como panda para evitar las preguntas que se le ocurren con respecto a tu viaje, pero ahora que te has comunicado seguro todo volverá a la normalidad-

\- ¿y ... bueno...- dijo el muchacho inseguro, pero a punto de preguntar...

\- ¡ya empezó la novela!- oyó Ranma decir de fondo a Nabiki

\- Ranma te pasaré con Nabiki, cuídate y si pasas por algún lugar bonito trae recuerdos, adiós- y con eso se oyó el ruido clásico de cuando se pasa el aparato de mano a mano.

\- hola cuñado-

\- hola Nabiki...- dijo Ranma, pensando que seguro le soltaría uno de sus comentarios inoportunos

\- ¿y como te esta yendo en tú nueva vida de aventurero?-

\- Nabiki, yo no soy un aventurero, estoy en entrenamiento- contesto tajante

\- pues con eso de que estarás fuera de casa por dos meses... que yo recuerde hace muchísimo que no te ibas tanto tiempo, y menos solo-

\- ya ves, la vida te puede sorprender-

\- claro, ya veo... bueno querido Ranma si me disculpas me estoy perdiendo del drama entre Mei y Hide, así que te dejo, suerte...-

\- ¡Nabiki espera!-

\- ¿que pasa?- pregunto con inocencia fingida

\- pásame a tú hermana-

\- ¿a Kasumi?, pensé que ya habías hablado con ella-

\- ¡no con Kasumi, con Akane!- contestó malhumorado

\- mmm... querido Ranma siento decírtelo pero ni Akane ni nuestros padres, que yo se que te interesan mucho- agregó con burla y sarcasmo- están en casa, ¿que no te lo dijo mi hermana?-

\- no...- contestó resignado

\- y la verdad yo que tú estaría contento por ello-

\- ¿qué quieres decir?-

\- bueno con mi padre o el tuyo sabes que no hay ningún problema, pero Akane es otra cosa...-

\- ¿ella... ella... esta enojada?- preguntó con miedo

\- dímelo tú, mejor que nadie deberías saberlo- Nabiki se mordía la punta de la lengua para no reírse

\- ¡Akane es una boba si sigue enojada por lo que paso en la boda!- gritó tratando de ocultar su pesar

\- oh Ranma a estas alturas deberías saber que la boda es lo de menos, es decir en comparación con lo otro... yo que tú traería un muy buen regalo de disculpa-

\- ¿a que te refieres?- Nabiki se dio cuenta que lo tenía en el punto donde lo quería

\- bueno, te vas sin avisarle, dos meses no es lo mismo que algunos días, tus "amigos" destruyeron el dojo dejándolo inutilizable hasta que las reparaciones estén completas, hablando de tus amigos seguro vendrán a molestar porque no tienen idea de donde estas y ¿quien crees que se hará cargo de ellos?- el pobre ya pasaba la saliva a duras penas de lo que su cuñada decía- cuando el dojo quede listo, las clases se reanudaran y Akane tendrá el doble de trabajo gracias a que tú no estas, y si eso no es suficiente, ¿recuerdas la reunión a la que los invitaron a Tokyo hace casi un mes?, en este momento Akane esta siendo presentada a la comunidad de dojos... sin ti- Ranma hasta sentía que el aire le faltaba, por impulsivo no había considerado las cosas que Nabiki planteaba. - bueno Ranma espero que estés bien...- ella hizo una pausa- que casualidad, estoy oyendo ruidos en la entrada creo que ya llegaron, si quieres te la...- y Ranma colgó.

Nabiki puso de vuelta el aparato en su lugar

\- ese Ranma es tan ingenuo, esto va a ser muy divertido- luego regreso a ver la televisión, sin sentir un mínimo de remordimiento, pues nadie había llegado al dojo aun.

.-.

Una hora después Soun, Genma y Akane entraban en la propiedad Tendo después de su reunión formal.

\- Estoy muy contento Saotome, vio las caras de todos al vernos llegar, desde siempre hemos sido el dojo más importante de la región, es cierto que hace algunos años tuvimos algunos problemas pero logramos levantarnos-

\- tiene razón Tendo y no negará que mi hijo ha sido parte de ese cambio-

\- ¡claro Saotome!, aunque Ranma y Akane aun no se hayan casado las escuelas están prácticamente unidas en el arte-

\- ¡Así es Tendo!-

\- Akane hija estoy muy orgulloso de ti, te comportaste a la altura de todos esos maestros- dijo tomándola por los hombros- al verte hablar con tanta seguridad de nuestra escuela... ¡oh! ¡hija que feliz me haces!- comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hija, quien se sentía un poco aplastada y asfixiada

\- exageras papá- dijo tratando de respirar

\- ya, ya Tendo no ve que la esta ahogando- jalo un poco a su consuegro para alejarlo de la muchacha- mejor entremos, ya me esta dando hambre-

\- claro... claro- el de cabello largo se dejaba guiar por su amigo mientras sorbía aun por la nariz, Akane detrás de ellos los veía con gracia.

\- ¡Hola bienvenidos a casa!- los recibió Kasumi- ¿que tal estuvo su viaje?-

\- ¡de maravilla hija!- al parecer Soun ya se había recuperado- hubieras visto lo mucho que tú hermana destacó, parecía... una... joya...-

\- no llores papá- dijo Kasumi con ternura- por cierto apenas estoy por empezar a hacer la cena-

\- no te preocupes hija, estoy tan contento, que hoy hay que ordenar comida para celebrar-

\- lo apoyo completamente Tendo- ambos hombres se fueron riendo al comedor

\- y tú Akane, ¿no dices nada?- dijo Kasumi al verla un poco callada

\- bueno, papá ya lo dijo todo, voy a cambiarme este kimono antes de que llegue la cena, eso de ir de entrada por salida a Tokyo es muy cansado...- y con eso subió a su habitación, la otra encogió los hombros restándole importancia.

.-.

La familia Tendo y Saotome comían animados, ambos hombres relataban la magnifica reunión, Akane se mantenía callada, y solo sonreía con las ocurrencias de los mayores.

\- Oiga Tendo, usted vio a ese muchacho, el hijo de Tanaka del dojo de karate, perecía rondar muy cerca hasta que fuimos presentados formalmente, me aguante la risa todo el rato de estarlo viendo-

\- ¿y porqué te daría risa un muchacho Genma?- preguntó su esposa con curiosidad

\- ¡oh!, ¡es cierto Saotome! yo también me aguantaba la risa- ambos hombres rieron a carcajada libre antes de que Soun volviera a hablar- pues verá Nodoka, ese muchacho desde que llegamos, miraba a mi hija muy interesado en ella-

\- era un pesado...- farfulló Akane

\- casi cae de sentón cuando le soltamos que esta comprometida con nuestro muchacho- Soun y Genma rieron de nuevo escandalosamente

\- entonces, ¿si hablaron de mi Ranma?-

\- claro que si mujer, aunque no este, Ranma es también heredero del arte- Genma hablaba orgulloso

\- Ranma lleva el dojo con Akane, también es un maestro- dijo Soun, luego agregó - sabe Saotome espero que aparezcamos en la prensa-

\- es cierto Tendo... somos tan bien parecidos- ambos hombres volvieron a reir

\- ¿y tú Akane?, ¿ no tienes nada que decir?- picó Nabiki

\- en realidad no- dijo viéndola a los ojos con el seño fruncido- ya termine, gracias por la comida- estaba levantándose cuando Nabiki habló de nuevo

\- espera Akane, tenemos que decirles algo importante, sobre una llamada-

\- ¡si!, ¡mi Ranma por fin se comunico!- completó Nodoka, y a su linda nuera casi le da un paro cardíaco

\- ¿y qué dijo?, ¿cómo esta?, ¿les dijo donde estaba?, ¿cómo le esta yendo?-

\- tranquila hermana, al parecer alguien esta ansiosa por saber donde esta su prometido- Nabiki despreocupadamente seguía comiendo con toda la paciencia de la vida

\- hija me alegra tanto que te preocupes por mi muchacho- dramatizó Genma

\- ¡claro que no!, ¡¿quien se preocuparía por ese bobo?!- dijo mientras miraba a otro lado

\- pues a mi me dijo que estaba muy bien, que ya no estaba herido y que estaba alimentándose bien- la matriarca Saotome traba de darle tranquilidad mientras hablaba

\- yo le conté como iban las cosas en casa- agregó Kasumi

\- ¿y... eso es todo... no dijo nada más?-

\- si lo que estas tratando de saber es si preguntó por ti... pues si, si lo hizo- Akane era tan transparente en lo que sentía, y Nabiki mentalmente apostó consigo misma que podía sacarle un sonrojo en ese momento- esta muy interesado en hablar contigo, si hasta por el teléfono podía notar lo mucho que te extraña- agregó como si nada y ¡voile! Akane estaba roja.

\- ya... ya cállate Nabiki, solo tratas de molestar- dijo antes de retirarse definitivamente

\- ni quien la entienda...- Nabiki levantó sus hombros como gesto de incomprensión - si no habla se enoja, y con lo que habla se enoja... que montaña rusa es eso de enamorarse- se mofó

\- ha escuchado Tendo, ese hijo ingrato no pregunto por su pobre padre-

\- calme Saotome, es solo que estaba tan ansioso de hablar con mi Akane, que de la emoción lo olvido-

\- tiene razón, las escuelas están a punto de unirse- ambos hombres rieron.

Por otro lado, esa noche Akane durmió muy bien.

.-.-.-.

Era día lunes de la segunda semana sin ver al chico de la trenza, Kasumi estaba iniciando la preparación del desayuno , y Akane por supuesto estaba apunto llegar de su trote matutino, el resto de los habitantes aun dormían.

La muchacha de largo cabello, dejó en cocción algunas cosas que estaba completamente segura, esperarían en el fuego sin quemarse, mientras ella iba al mercado más cercano a adquirir algunas cosas necesarias para los alimentos de todo el día, de todas formas iba tranquila ya que su tía en breve se levantaría y se encargaría de cualquier inconveniente que pudiese surgir. Antes de por fin salir a la calle, observó que el correo había llegado y mientras regresaba para dejarlo rápidamente en la casa revisó si había algo que fuese importante, y encontró algo un poco curioso.

\- "de: Amnar Alllaaa, para: Tendo Akane"- leyó Kasumi con un poco de dificultad y en voz alta para si misma- vaya... no sabía que Akane tuviera amigos extranjeros, Akane siempre ha sido muy sociable- y dejando las cartas en la entrada, se fue a hacer la compra.

.-.-.

Akane llegó de correr y se encontró con su tía en la cocina leyendo una revista

\- buenos días tía-

\- nena, buen día- contestó prestándole absoluta atención

\- veo que ya terminaste de hacer el desayuno-

\- ¡que va!- dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano- Kasumi dejo todo listo yo solo estoy aquí esperando que las verduras terminen de llegar a su punto- y señalo una cacerola donde Akane supuso estarían las verduras a vapor

\- ya veo, bueno, iré a ducharme-

\- espera querida- dijo la mujer antes de que la chica saliera- llegó correspondencia y entre tanta cosa sin importancia llegó una carta para ti-

\- ¿ en serio?, ¿y de quien es?- preguntó observando como Nodoka sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal un sobre

\- pues al parecer tienes amigos extranjeros...- dijo con gracia

\- ¿extranjeros?- ella recibió el sobre - ¿Amn... Amnar Alllaaa?- tres segundos después la cabeza de Akane había hecho click.

\- da gracias que nadie ha visto tan curiosa amistad...- Nodoka le sonrió y Akane tras corresponder el gesto, salió corriendo a su habitación.

.-.

" Querida(el "querida" estaba rayoneado) Akane

Como te habrás dado cuanta no use mi nombre, es decir Ranma... porque soy Ranma tú prometido ("tu prometido" también estaba tachado), Ranma Saotome el numero uno en estilo libre. Escribí con otro nombre, bueno es mi nombre pero esta al revés, ¿lo notas? R-A-N-M-A/A-M-N-A-R, y puse otro apellido que le quedara mejor, pensé que sonaba un poco, no se, de esos países de donde viene el curry original, pero no me podía llamar Amnar Curry, eso suena raro, y entonces pensé: Alllaaa, a veces nombran a ese sujeto en la tele, y como se oye bien pues es lo que he usado, espero haberlo escrito bien . Escogí otro nombre porque ya sabes, si lo mandara con mi nombre podrían pensar cosas raras.

El otro día hable a casa pero no estabas, ya se que estarás pensando *Ranma Idiota* por haberme ido y todas esas tonterías ("tonterías" estaba rayado) cosas por las que tú te enojas, que no son mi culpa ("que no son mi culpa" tenía mucha pluma en cima) pero no te enojes, te harás vieja ("te harás vieja" tenía varías rayas arriba) y espérame (el "me" de espérame también estaba tachado) a que regrese, y pueda hacerme cargo de todo.

de tu amigo ("amigo" tenía muchos rayones) prometido (con solo una raya encima) Ranma.

PD. Dentro de poco llegará una carta para la familia, pórtate como si te sorprendiera ¿vale? y ensáyalo frente al espejo que eres muy mala mentirosa "

Akane en esos minutos había pasado por varios estados de animo, desde querer reventar en risas, por las ocurrencias de nombre, es decir, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que era su nombre al revés, y a quien rayos se le pasaría por la cabeza apellidarse "Curry", o peor aun Alllaaa, ¿en serio?, era un completo idiota; también se había enojado por llamar tonterías a irse sin avisar y dos meses, pero al final y en resumen, de forma poco clara, él se estaba disculpado, y había mandado una carta exclusiva para ella, ¿como no sonreír ante los "detalles" de ese bobo?, Akane estuvo de buen humor el resto del día, y también de la semana.

.-.-.-.

Akane caminaba por las calles de Nerima, y sonaba extraño, pero se sentía sola, no era el tipo de soledad como cuando no tienes a nadie que te haga compañía, tampoco como cuando sientes que no tienes a nadie que te escuche, pero había algo dentro de ella misma que la hacía sentir solitaria, como su una pieza importante en su vida faltara. Akane no era tonta, sabía que era lo que le faltaba a su atolondrado corazón, que lo reconociera era otra cosa.

Quería poder escribirle a Ranma y contarle como iban las cosas, pero no tenía a donde hacerlo, él había puesto en la carta para la familia (que llegó días después de la que ella recibiera) que estaba moviéndose, no duraba en un lugar más de cinco días antes de emprender viaje nuevamente, y no mentía, pues su carta tenía remitente de alguna provincia cerca de Kofu, la carta de la familia estaba membretada en Shizuoka.

Suspiró, apenas era Martes y la semana se le estaba haciendo eterna

-/tercera semana/- se dijo a si misma, y tratando de conservar los ánimos entró en casa después de su caminata.

-¡Ya llegué!- gritó quitándose los zapatos  
\- Akane, hermana que bueno que llegas, adivina que- Akane la miró con curiosidad- tienes correspondencia- soltó Kasumi, la muchacha de cabellos azules aceptó con una sonrisa el paquete de no más de diez centímetros de largo

\- ¡gracias!- y con eso se fue corriendo.

\- vaya además de amigos extranjeros, Akane tiene amigos famosos- dijo Kasumi al quedarse sola.

.-.

Akane se encerró en su pieza, pero sintió mucho calor y eso provocaba que se le fuera un poco el aire (tal vez solo era la emoción), así que presurosa salió de ahí con rumbo al balcón, tan pronto estuvo ahí, aseguró las puertas de cristal tras de ella, no quería interrupciones.

Sentía como el viento movía levemente sus cortos cabellos, reviso el pequeño paquete que ponía en su envoltura

"de: Toriyama Akira, para: Tendo Akane"

La muchacha casi cae al suelo al ver el nombre que se le había ocurrido a su prometido. También observó un remitente de Nagoya

Abrió el envoltorio encontrándose con una caja de cartón, la abrió y vio lo que su interior resguardaba, un precioso joyero blanco, era pequeño y largo, pero estaba segura que esa cosita le había costado a su prometido muy caro, pues era de la tan famosa cerámica fina de Nagoya. Tomó con cuidado el alhajero y lo observó casi con embelezo, en la tapa tenía pintada una grulla amarilla. Probablemente si el regalo no fuera tan delicado lo habría abrazado contra su pecho. Iba a ponerlo de nuevo en la caja, cuando vio que al fondo de la misma había un papel todo arrugado, al parecer el articulo lo había aplastado todo el camino además de haber sido mal metido. La chica lo saco casi con el mismo cuidado que la caja de cerámica, y después de descifrar cual era el lado correcto para abrirla sin romperla, lo hizo.

"Hola Akane

Es Ranma, cuando tú leas esto seguro ya estaré lejos pero ahora mismo estoy pasando por Nagoya.

¿Sabías que Toriyama Akira el mangaka, nació aquí?, por eso elegí ese nombre, ¿a que te sorprendiste cuando lo leíste?, Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte para que un famoso se fijara en ti, ¡ilusa!.

Espero que estés bien y que no te hayas metido en muchos problemas, que no estoy para resolverte la vida.

Te mando un regalo, pero no imagines cosas, porque también mandare mañana regalos para la familia. Cuando compré el joyero, busqué algo que llevara un pato pero solo había grullas, tampoco había gorilas (:p)

Bien debo irme, recuerda sorprenderte con el paquete de la familia

te ("te" llevaba una raya encima, y luego de esta habían palabras escritas completamente rayadas, algunas letras se notaban: "- - i - r o", luego otra: "e - - - - ñ o") cuídate.

Ranma"

Cerro la carta con todo el cuidado que a Ranma le había faltado y esa si la abrazó contra si, luego de eso la mente de Akane veía como en fotografía las dos palabras rayadas "- - i - r o" y "e - - - - ñ o ", tratando de completar las letras faltantes con una enorme sonrisa.

.-.-.-.

\- Esta semana se cumple un mes sin el cuñadito, ¿como te hace sentir eso pequeña Akane?-

\- no molestes Nabiki- contestó terminando su raspado, ambas chicas veían la televisión

\- por cierto Akane, el dojo quedará listo este sábado- dijo sin mirar realmente a su hermana

\- ¡que bueno!, ya se me estaba haciendo mucho- exclamó Akane contando mentalmente tres días para dicha fecha.

\- bueno, ellos cumplieron con lo pactado, un mes-

\- Akane, linda, ¿puedes acompañarme?, quiero ir al centro a conseguir algunas cosas- Nodoka entró repentinamente en la estancia

\- si tía- y con eso Akane se levantó de la duela

\- ¡yo también voy!, necesito ir a hacer algunas visitas- y con eso la casa quedó completamente sola.

.-.

El teléfono sonaba insistente, si alguien hubiese estado en casa hubiera notado que la persona detrás de la línea, había perseverado más de veinte minutos a ver si alguien se dignaba a levantar el bendito aparato.

Un pequeño hombre regresaba después de semanas sin aparecer, y se veía sumamente feliz, tal vez se debiera al bulto envuelto en un improvisado saco verde, que contenía un abundante "tesoro", que hasta hace poco había pertenecido a féminas.

El maestro Happosai dejo un momento su botín, para tomar el aparato que no se callaba

\- Residencia Tendo- dijo mientras se frotaba una pantaleta en la mejilla

\- ¿maestro?, ¿es usted?-

\- ¿Ranma?, ¿pero porqué llamas muchacho?, seguro después de la boda Akane se enojó mucho contigo, pero no es para tanto, ven a casa, arregla las cosas de frente-

\- ¡¿qué le pasa?!, ¡yo no soy un cobarde!, ¡y si me fui después de la boda es porque estoy entrenando!-

\- vaya... pero si desde la boda has estado fuera, eso... eso significa... ¡no, no, no!, ¡no puede ser!- lloriqueaba el maestro- ¡le traje unos regalos muy bonitos a Akane como para que tú la tengas entrenando lejos de este pobre viejito- y seguía llorando

\- ¡viejo degenerado!, ¡usted le pone una mano encima y a mi regreso las pagará caro! ¡me oyó!-

\- ¡¿eso significa que Akane esta aquí en Nerima?!, ¡que felicidad!, ¡el rosa le quedará muy bonito!- decía con ilusión

\- ¡viejo canalla!-

\- ya Ranma no te enojes, también a ti te hubiera conseguido algo, pero con eso de que casi ya no eres mujer... que lastima, tal vez vaya a esa nueva tienda china que te provee esos jaboncitos mágicos, sería capaz de comprarlos todos aunque después los tirara, para así volver a ver a esa linda pelirroja que te gusta esconder, a lo mejor y así, si modelarías mis prendas- el maestro en verdad lo estaba meditando...

\- ¡¿y quien querría ponerse las cosas robadas que usted lleva?!, ¡además ya le dije, aléjese de Akane!- con esa frase el viejo pensó un poco y preguntó

\- ¿y porqué ahora te has ido sin Akane a un viaje largo Ranma?, ¡ahhh! ¡ya se!, seguro después de la boda rompió contigo!-

\- ¡claro que no! ¡deje de decir estupideces!-

\- bueno Ranma te dejo, al parecer no hay nadie en casa y con lo tarde que es ya me dio hambre, seguro esos malagradecidos de Soun y Genma llevaron a la familia a cenar fuera, iré a buscarlos, adiós Ranma y descuida, ¡personalmente cuidare de la bella Akane por ti!- y así el maestro corto la comunicación, en algún otro lugar Ranma echaba humo por las orejas.

.-.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayan vetado de ese restaurante, y eso que no esta Ranma- dijo Nabiki sin darle realmente importancia - lo anotaré en la lista de lugares a los que ya no podemos ir- toda la familia caminaba de regreso al dojo.

\- es una pena, ese restauran tiene el mejor katsudon que he probado- añadió Nodoka

\- ¡la culpa la tienen ustedes por no llevarme!- dijo "enojado" el maestro mirando a Soun y Genma

\- ¡pero maestro ni siquiera sabíamos que había regresado!- expresó el de melena

\- ¡en el desastre de la boda desapreció y no lo volvimos a ver!- apoyó el otro, Happosai volteó a mirarlos con odio, luego y sin aviso, se tiro al piso a llorar

\- ¡lo que pasa es que no les importo en lo más mínimo!, ¡este pobre abuelito que ha dado tanto por ustedes!, ¡que malos son conmigo!- decía haciendo su berrinche

\- ya maestro, no llore por favor- rogaba Kasumi- todos hacíamos diligencias en el centro de la ciudad cuando nos encontramos por casualidad de regreso a casa y decidimos comer fuera, no es que no lo queramos- explicaba la muchacha paciente

\- ¿en verdad?- preguntó con ojos "degollados"-

\- ¡claro!- le sonrió y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo

\- ¡a los tres debería de darles vergüenza!- Akane seguía muy enojada

\- pero bella Akane, yo no hice nada- dijo el maestro lloroso

\- ¡será descarado!, ¡usted fue quien saltó de mesa en mesa comiéndose la comida de toda la gente!-

\- pero... pero...- protestaba a punto de "llorar"

\- ¡maestro, una palabra más y yo misma me encargare de usted!- al ver el aura de Akane el maestro de callo y siguió caminando en silencio

\- tienes razón hija-

\- así es Akane ese maestro no tiene limites- estas dos últimas frases hicieron que el maestro los mirara feo, ambos se ocultaron detrás de Akane

\- ¡Ustedes son los que más vergüenza me dan!- gritó la de cabello azul, sin creer lo miedosos que eran esos dos.

\- igual a mi, si Akane no hubiera gritado que pararan, el maestro seguiría comiendo- aportó Nabiki- porque que ocurrencia la suya decir que era un fantasma cuando el dueño les pidió ayuda, si ya toda Nerima sabe que es su maestro- completó poniendo sus manos en su cintura

\- si- Kasumi sonrió con gracia- el maestro no parece un fantasma, y además cuando golpeaban todo el lugar diciendo que buscaban al espíritu, todos veíamos en donde estaba exactamente el maestro-

\- Genma me das mucha pena- Nodoka parecía cansada- por lo menos Ranma si es un hombre de verdad- Genma comenzó a masajearle los hombros a su esposa tratando de contentarla

\- tiene razón tía, si Ranma estuviera aquí, habría hecho el trabajo- miró a su padre y tío- ¡que ustedes no hacen!-

\- no estés tan segura Akane, ese muchacho no esta a mi nivel, solo es un hablador, ¡le falta mucho para poder derrotar al gran Hapossai!- dijo orgulloso - ojala que ese entrenamiento que esta haciendo, le sirva aunque sea un poco- expresó arrogante

\- ¿usted como sabe que Ranma esta en entrenamiento?- preguntó curiosa Akane

\- hable con él, antes de ir al restauran él llamó a casa-

\- ¿y que dijo?- emocionada Akane se situó frente al maestro, quien aun arrogante siguió caminando

\- nada en especial, pero- volteó a verla a los ojos- puedes creer que el muy envidioso no quería...- suspendió su frase bajando la mirada, Akane estaba expectante- ¡que te diera este regalo!- grito sacando de su traje un sostén y dando un gran brinco a los pechos de Akane, ella lo interceptó de una patada, el maestro se perdió en el lejano firmamento de esa noche, todos volvieron a caminar otra vez, y ahora con más tranquilidad.

Akane iba al frente de todos, por lo que nadie vio como sonreía pensando en el celoso muchacho de trenza.

.-.-.-.

Nabiki miraba como todos los estudiantes de artes marciales salían del dojo Tendo, esa había sido la primera clase que Akane daba después de un mes de reparaciones. Su hermana pequeña despedía a sus alumnos de ese día que eran chicos de entre 15 y 17 años.

\- y bien, ¿como va el negocio?- pregunto la mediana llegando al lado de su hermana

\- bastante bien, ¡estoy muy contenta de por fin reanudar las clases!-

\- pero tendrás que dar las de martes y jueves, que son las que Ranma dejo abandonadas, también la del viernes tendrás que darla sin él-

\- pues en realidad no me importa, solo es una clase al día, y en cierta forma me relaja estar con los estudiantes-

\- ¿te relaja o te distrae de no pensar en el cuñado?-

\- estas loca Nabiki- dijo yéndose del lugar

\- ¡familia! ¡vengan rápido!- oyó gritar desde la casa a Kasumi- ¡es importante!- Nabiki dio un vistazo al "nuevo" dojo que lucia exactamente igual que antes, se dio la vuelta y fue hacía la casa.

.-.

La familia ya estaba reunida en la casa, en torno a la mesa, donde había una caja de 50x50x30 aproximadamente.

\- ¡estoy tan contenta!- exclamó Nodoka abriendo la caja- ¡Ranma nunca había mandado una caja de este tamaño!- El resto, veían expectantes haber que les tocaba de dicha caja a excepción de Akane, quien se mantenía muy seria.

\- Apresúrate mujer, ¡quiero ver lo que mando mi muchacho!- exclamo Genma ya de pie junto con Soun que le hacía segunda

\- ¡siéntense!- ordenó la mujer- a ver... aquí esta la carta- dijo mientras tomaba un sobre que era lo primero que asomaba, y sin ver el contenido, abrió el papel y leyó en voz alta

" Hola familia,

Es Ranma, espero que las cosas en casa estén marchando bien.

He estado visitando algunos lugares para entrenar pero necesitaba reabastecer mis provisiones así que como me quedaba de paso, estuve en el centro de Kyoto. Compré algunas cosas necesarias y algunos dulces tradicionales para ustedes, la señora que me los vendió, dijo que son los mejores "yatsuhashi" de toda la ciudad.

Mamá, te pido de favor repartas los dulces, no vaya ser que mi padre se los coma todos, o que a Nabiki se le ocurra venderlos.

Estoy yendo hacía el sur, tal vez mi próxima estancia, sea en algún lugar de Kobe o Hyogo, aun no lo se, sin más por el momento.

Ranma "

\- ¡pero que detalle de mi bebé! ¿no lo creen?- Nodoka procedió a alejar a Genma de la caja, el cual se había levantado a husmear en la misma cuando oyó la palabra dulces.

\- ¿qué pasa hermana?, ¿no te entusiasman los dulces?- preguntó Kasumi a Akane quien no parecía feliz

\- si... claro... voy a ir a ducharme, bajare para la comida- y Akane se fue

\- pues si ella no quiere sus dulces, nosotros con mucho gusto...-

\- ¡olvídalo Genma!, además ¿no ves que la caja esta repleta de golosinas?, guardaremos la porción de Akane- Nodoka empezó a repartir charola a charola, la mitad de los dulces eran de sabores diversos, la otra mitad, eran de mandarina, sabor favorito de Akane.

\- /ese Ranma/- pensó la señora Saotome- /siempre pensando en Akane, ella se pondrá muy feliz/- y sonriendo con picardía siguió repartiendo.

.-.

Era día jueves, Akane regresaba de su rutina diaria de trote, pasó por el portón de entrada, y antes de entrar a la casa oyó la voz de su padre llamándola, se sorprendió pues su padre rara vez se levantaba tan temprano.

\- papá, buenos días, ¿qué haces levantado tan temprano?-

\- es que ayer me comí el resto de los dulces que envió Ranma que me quedaban, me había comido uno diario, pero como Saotome se comió los suyos desde el primer día, había estado rondando los míos, entonces decidí comerme los que quedaban- dijo rascándose la cabeza- creo que no debí hacerlo, me ha dolido el estomago desde ayer- y se tocaba el abdomen de forma circular

\- pero papá era obvio que te daría un indigestión, si eran más de dos charolas para cada quien-

\- lo se, no se como lo hace Saotome sin enfermarse, de todas maneras estaban deliciosos- se rió un poco, Akane negó con la cabeza y agregó

\- bueno, tengo que ir a bañarme, te veo en el desayuno- se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa

\- ¡espera hija eso no era lo que quería decirte!-

\- entonces...- cuestionó ella confundida  
\- hace quince minutos el cartero trajo algo para ti, lo puse sobre la mesa del teléfono...-

\- ¡gracias!- interrumpió a su padre con una gran sonrisa, y salió corriendo a buscar su correspondencia.

\- vaya le iba a preguntar quien es ese tal "Mario Risotto", supongo que se lo preguntare luego- volvió a mirar hacía el estanque y a sobarse la panza.

.-.

Akane llegó a su cuarto emocionada llevando consigo el paquete, los últimos días había estado un poco decaída, primero pensando que Ranma se había olvidado de ella, pues no había recibido nada cuando llegó el paquete de la familia, después cuando recibió sus dulces se sintió conmovida de que Ranma se hubiese acordado de su sabor favorito, aun así, había echado en falta que él se acordara de ella en una manera "intima y secreta".

Feliz leyó el envoltorio y la risa la invadió: "de: Mario Risotto, para: Tendo Akane", quito con cuidado el papel, pensando en como se le ocurrían a Ranma esos nombres, hasta donde ella sabía, "Risotto" era una comida italiana, no había querido apellidarse "Curry" y ahora era "Risotto".

Tomó la carta que esta vez estaba encima del contenido de 10x10x10, la abrió y leyó.

"Akene

Es Ranma, ¿qué?, ¿acaso pensante que el irresistible Ranma Saotome se había olvidado de su marimacho prometida?, ¡ja! ¡pues no!, ¡tal vez en otra vida! ("¡tal vez en otra vida!" estaba rayado) no iba a arriesgarme a que a mi regreso me golpes por no enviarte nada, con lo bruta que eres... envié el paquete después que el de la familia para variar, ya sabes.

Esta vez me llamo Mario Risotto, porque aquí en Kyoto hay muchos establecimientos de ese personaje tan ñoño llamado Mario, el de los video juegos, y como apellidarme Bros hubiera sido muy tonto, pues me puse un apellido que sonara italiano, según me han dicho el monito este es de Italia, como sea no me iba a poner pizza, así que me puse Risotto, no se que es, pero lo vi en el cartel de un restaurante italiano, no estoy seguro, pero suena a nombre de chef.

Se que te gustan las cursilerías de niña, así que espero te guste tu regalo.

Seguro ya empezaste a dar las clases en el dojo de nuevo, trata de no espantar a mis estudiantes, y por favor ¡no les vayas a enseñar tonterías!, es broma, no te enojes, se que eres buena maestra.

Te extraño, pero no pienses mal, es solo que no tengo con quien entrenar, ya sabes, hace mucho que no venía de entrenamiento sin ti, en decir como mi compañera de viaje, tampoco es que estés a mi nivel, bueno ¿quien podría estarlo?

Por ahora es todo, Ranma."

Dobló de nuevo la carta, y la puso justo encima de su corazón, y una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Se dio una vuelta por el colchón, y luego otra y otra, la extrañaba, eso ponía, por lo menos en su viaje, y eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

Se olvido completamente del paquete hasta que lo oyó caer gracias a los giros que hacía sobre su cama.

\- ¡oh por Dios!, ¡que no sea nada que pueda romperse!, ¡que no sea nada que pueda romperse!, ¡que no sea nada que pueda romperse!- lo levanto del suelo, y dentro del paquete original venía una caja de cartón mucho más frágil, una de las paredes de la misma tenía una parte de plástico transparente permitiendo ver el interior, sobre la tapa ponía la leyenda "de colección".

Tal vez Ranma no había vuelto aun, pero había mandado al "verdadero Mario" (solo que de menos de diez centímetros y de plástico) abrazando a la princesa "Peach".

\- si él es Mario... yo... seré...- y con este pensamiento, volvió a rodar sobre la cama.

.-.-.-.

Era día Martes de la sexta semana sin Ranma, y Akane a veces no podía creer lo mucho que lo echaba de menos.

Termino sus clases en el dojo y justo cuando despedía al ultimo alumno, que precisamente era de uno de los grupos de Ranma, vio a lo lejos a un señor que si bien no conocía, tenía un uniforme que ella hubiera detectado en cualquier situación, un hombre del servicio postal.

Esperó expectante, cada vez su ilusión porque el hombre de uniforme viniera hacia ella crecía más, luego el cartero... paso de largo. Ella suspiro y miró al cielo, cuando alguien le habló.

\- disculpe señorita...- el cartero había regresado

\- si, dígame- respondió en seguida

\- es aquí el dojo Tendo, ¿verdad?-

\- si, aquí es- contestó apresuradamente

\- bien... busco a...- leyó algunos papeles- ...Tendo Akane-

\- ¡soy yo!- Akane casi dio un salto y el señor se asusto de lo repentino que fue, ella decidió calmarse.

Akane tomó uno de los baldes de madera apilados en el baño, lo puso al revés y se sentó sobre el. Encerrada en el baño, podía oír como Kasumi seguía aspirando su habitación, y hasta los golpes que Nodoka le daba a los futones en el barandal del balcón... si, estaban limpiando la casa y ella a falta de lugares, ahora estaba en el área de lavado, dentro del baño.

Leyó el destinatario que ponía "de: Koike Ide/ para: Tendo Akane", sonrió automáticamente, abrió el sobre y lo desdobló.

"¡Hey Akane!

Es Ranma, primero que nada quiero que te tranquilices, ¿ya estas tranquila?, bueno, si no te mande regalo es porque donde estoy lo más famoso que hay es el ramen y algunos días después de que leas esto, llegará un paquete para la familia con una dotación de todo el ramen que pudo caber en la caja. Fuera de eso no encontré nada interesante que mandarte. Por cierto, me apellido Koike como el chico de aquella canción, él que estaba loco por el ramen, y el nombre... bueno es el nombre de un restaurante donde paré a comer.

En el lugar donde estoy ahora mismo es Wakayama, me ha encantado este lugar, porque no se si sabías, pero aquí hay un lugar llamado "Yoshino Omine", donde muchos vienen a entrenar no solo el cuerpo, también la mente y el espíritu.

Por estos lugares también esta lleno de aguas termales, donde quiera que vaya hay termas, es muy cómodo y relajante, la verdad he estado pensando que cuando tengamos algún tiempo libre te traeré, es decir no solo a las termas, también a entrenar ("también a entrenar" tenía una línea atravesada), te traeré a entrenar, y podemos ir a las aguas ("podemos ir a las aguas" rayado), y para relajarnos iremos a las aguas ("y para relajarnos iremos a las aguas" tachado), e iremos a bañarnos ("e iremos a bañarnos" muchas líneas encima) y si quieres te llevó a conocer las termas, pero tú sola, me refiero a cuando te bañes, no es que quiera... (todo lo que ponía después de la palabra "terma" estaba rayoneado). Solo no pienses cosas raras.

También el otro día pensé que sin mi todo mundo en Nerima ha de estar haciendo fiesta ¿no?... como sea, cuídate mucho, no dejes que nadie intente cosas raras... o locas contigo, para eso te he entrenado.

te quiero ("quiero" estaba rayado) portas bien.

Ranma."

\- pervertido- sus labios emitieron, y lentamente una cada vez más grande sonrisa abarcó su cara, no se quería hacer tantas ilusiones, pero la palabra rayada parecía "quiero", se alcanzaba a ver, y él a conciencia la había dejado así, de lo contrario le habría puesto toneladas de tinta, y solo tenía unos cuantos rayones arriba.

Comenzó a patalear contra el suelo para desquitar un poco de su felicidad mientras abrazaba la carta, pero sus movimientos cada vez más bruscos hicieron que se desestabilizara y su trasero fue a parar al suelo, y aunque le dolió un poco, no le importo.

\- ¿Akane estas bien?- la chica oyó la voz de Nabiki tras la puerta e inmediatamente se quedo tiesa

\- si... si estoy bien...-

\- escuche ruidos, ¿que estas haciendo?- preguntó curiosa, y hasta ese momento, Akane pudo percatarse que ya no oía ninguno de los ruidos de limpieza

\- na...nada-

\- ya... claro- dijo en un tono que denotaba no creerle, pero la chica de cabello azul volvió a respirar cuando escuchó como se alejaban sus pasos de la puerta. Se levantó del suelo, miró la carta, la abrazó y se puso a girar sobre su eje, todo iba muy bien... hasta que volvió a caerse.

.-.

El día viernes llegó al dojo Tendo una gran caja con por lo menos 50 paquetes de ramen individual y una carta que en esta ocasión Kasumi se encargó de leer

"Familia, es Ranma.

Estos últimos días he estado en Wakayama, pero he encontrado un barco que me llevará hasta Tokushima con solo trabajar durante el viaje, no es que no tenga dinero, pero me gusta más invertirlo en otras cosas como los regalos que les envío. Esta vez solo es ramen que es el producto más común aquí, solo no dejen que papá acabe con el.

Habando de dinero, no se si la próxima semana pueda enviarles algo, ya que el dinero que me queda pretendo usarlo para regresar pronto a casa, ¿pueden creerlo?, dos semanas más y estaré molestando de nuevo por allá.

Creo que es todo, cuídense.

Ranma."

\- Es cierto un poco más de dos semanas y ya vamos a tener a mi bebé por aquí- dijo Nodoka

\- ¿oye Kasumi, como hago para calentar agua con esto?- preguntó Genma llegando desde la cocina con la tetera eléctrica

\- ¡Oiga Saotome!, ¡no sea envidioso!, ¡yo también quiero!, pongamos a calentar el agua en una cacerola grande- ambos hombres desaparecieron

\- ¿y... que te parece la noticia Akane?- preguntó Nabiki

\- pues me parece bien que quiera ahorrar- Akane le restó importancia y se retiró pero por dentro era otro asunto.

\- ¿tía usted cuanto cree que nos dure esta dotación de ramen que amablemente nos mando Ranma?- Kasumi veía interesada en contenido de la caja

\- apuesto...- ella suspiró- que para mañana en la noche ya no habrá nada-

.-.-.-.

La séptima semana después de la boda llegó al dojo Tendo, los habitantes del lugar lo vivieron bastante agitado, primero porque Happosai había regresado y al parecer había robado un sostén con incrustaciones de diamantes, parte de una colección que estaba apunto de estrenarse. El maestro lo negó todo el tiempo pero todos sabían que estaba mintiendo, la policía de Tokyo llegó a hacer preguntas a la familia Tendo y Saotome, pero era obvio que sus testimonios eran poco creíbles (en especial de Genma y Soun). Luego de eso, empezó una carrera contra tiempo para que los patriarcas pudieran encontrar la prenda, pues los hombres de la ley regresarían a catear la casa. ¿Como lo lograron?, ninguna mujer del dojo lo supo, tal vez fue la presión sobre ellos, o que por una vez en su vida le haya funcionado un plan contra el maestro, pero para cuando los policías regresaron al termino de la semana, el sostén ya no estaba en la propiedad, tampoco el maestro, y la prenda había sido entregada en una comandancia lejos de Nerima por unos hombres "desconocidos".

Nodoka por otro lado había asumido completamente las funciones de Kasumi por causas de fuerza mayor, además también tuvo que lidiar con todos los destrozos que causaba su marido, su consuegro y Happosai, otro detalle era que al parecer las seguidoras y seguidores de su hijo también habían venido a "preguntar" por Ranma, cosa que también dejo desperfectos en todos lados.

Nabiki tenía sus negocios, algunos honestos, algunos más truculentos, pero el empleo oficial de la chica era encargarse de los asuntos administrativos del dojo, así como Ranma y Akane habían tomado el control de las clases, Nabiki de la gestión del mismo. También trabajaba para Kuno como agente libre de innovación y emprendimiento de nuevos proyectos. La vida quiso que tuviera que hacer declaración anual sobre el dojo como parte de los tramites habituales de impuestos del gobierno, al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de revisar que el nuevo proyecto que la empresa de Kuno desarrollaba estuviera bien. Semana muy ocupada también para Nabiki.

Para Kasumi, que llevaba casi seis meses en una relación formal con Tofu, tan pronto vio que la clínica estaba cerrada fue a ver que pasaba, encontrándose al propio medico contagiado de una enfermedad denominada "Gripe intestinal". Lo encontró muy desmejorado, y aunque él insistió que podía solo, era obvio que no era así. La dulce muchacha lo acompaño durante la semana entera de reposo que el medico debía tomar, estuvo cuidándolo como no habían hecho por él hace mucho tiempo, esa semana Tofu por fin se decidió a ponerle fecha a su boda, pero esa es otra historia.

Akane se había echo cargo del dojo, pero eso no era novedad, lo que si lo fue, es que los padres de la clase de niños de entre 7 y 10 años (la clase con los niños más pequeños) habían hablado con ella para ver la posibilidad de abrir un nuevo grupo con niños aun más chicos, al parecer todos tenían hijos menores o la mayoría, ella dijo que lo pensaría, pero la cosa se complicó pues los demás grupos se enteraron y también empezaron a insistir, y no solo con una clase para niños menores de 7, había otra petición para abrir una clase solo para mujeres, una para exclusividad del manejo de armas, otra para la practica y preparación de katas para subir de nivel, otra de exclusivo combate y algunas otras que ni siquiera consideraría. Tenía el dojo lleno de gente casi todo el día. Y si lo anterior no fuera suficiente, los locos habían ido en plan de no irse hasta saber de su prometido, tuvo que enfrentar a medio mundo.

Aun así y con todo lo ocupada que pudiera estar recordó a Ranma cada momento, incluso cuando sentía que ya no podría con un cliente más, o cuando sentía que ya no podría dar una pata o bloqueo más, rememoraba aquellas palabras en la última carta "Cuídate mucho, no dejes que nadie intente cosas raras... o locas contigo, para eso te he entrenado", así que solo trataba de respirar hondo y seguir adelante.

.-.

El día domingo parecía que sería el más calmado de todos, no había clases, Happosai no había regresado, Nabiki había terminado con la contabilidad, Kasumi regresó a casa y al parecer los locos habían decidido que no conseguirían información.

Akane miraba al estanque, cuando un muchacho se reflejo junto a ella, volteó y le dedico una sonrisa no tan natural, al final de cuantas él también había causado problemas los días anteriores.

\- Hola Akane ¿Interrumpo?-

\- no te preocupes Ryoga, ¿no me digas que vienes de nuevo a tratar de saber donde esta Ranma?- dijo mientras caminaba al inicio de la duela de la casa y se sentaba en ella, Ryoga se sentó a su lado

\- no... ya acepté que el mequetrefe de Ranma huyó sin decir a donde- sonrió hacía ella

\- Ranma no huyó- contestó Akane siguiéndole la broma, pero nunca revelando ningún dato de la posible ubicación de su prometido.

\- la verdad es que estoy aquí por otra cosa-

\- ¿que cosa?-

\- desde hace mucho que quiero decirte algo importante, de hecho es la razón principal por la que Ranma y yo siempre peleemos- ella lo miró algo confundida pero esperando más - pero durante la pelea de ayer, dijiste algo a las otras que me dejó pensando... cuando ellas dijeron que la ganadora se quedaría con Ranma, tú dijiste algo como "si gano la pelea, no voy a decidir por Ranma"- Akane asistió con la cabeza pero aun no entendía a donde quería llegar- entonces comprendí algo Akane, aunque yo le gane a Saotome, eso no hará que tú me elijas a mi- terminó mirando al piso

\- Ryoga... tú... tú... peleas por... por...- Akane por fin sabía el secreto que Ryoga no guardaba tan bien pero que ella nunca había querido ver

\- si Akane, peleo por ti, porque estoy enamorado de ti desde que te conocí... se que esto puede parecer, que me estoy aprovechando de la ausencia de Ranma, pero ahora que veo las cosas diferentes necesitaba decírtelo... para... para que... ¡me digas si me aceptas y entonces si poder pelear contra Ranma por ti!- Ryoga tenía las mejillas encendidas, y Akane quedó muy impresionada, durante un tiempo solo miro la nada. El muchacho no dijo nada durante este tiempo tampoco, lo último que quería era presionarla.

\- Ryoga... tú sabes que yo... tengo un compromiso con Ranma-

\- Akane, si en este momento tú me dices que no lo quieres, que estas cansada de estar atada a él, ¡te juro, te juro por mi vida, que soy capaz de destruir todo Japón con tal de liberarte de él!- Ryoga volteó a verla directamente y tomo sus manos, Akane correspondió unos momentos su mirada, muy impactada por lo que decía, miró la unión de sus manos y su expresión cambió a una más pasiva, y delicadamente se soltó de él. El de la banda vio casi en cámara lenta como por sus manos se iban los dedos de aquella joven, luego vio que negaba con la cabeza y se levantaba, caminando hacía el estanque.

\- Akane...- susurró quedo, incluso para él esa era una señal muy clara, pero tenía que hacer un último intento. - si tú me dieras una oportunidad, verías que puedo ser mucho mejor que él- la siguió

\- no se trata de eso- dijo ella pero él continuó casi sin dejarla hablar más

\- una oportunidad más pequeña incluso que las que le das a él a diario cada que te lastima-

\- Ryoga no...-

\- él no te valora

\- Ryoga basta...-

\- y siempre le das la oportunidad por una mísera disculpa en comparación de lo que te hace-

\- Ryoga basta-

\- yo jamás haría algo así, soy diferente a él, soy mejor que él, -

\- ¡basta!-

\- ¡lo que yo siento por ti, es mucho más fuerte de lo que el sentirá en toda...-

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!- Akane hasta respiraba un poco agitado y Ryoga por fin quedo mudo- ¡cualquier cosa que hagas, digas o incluso si es sobre tus sentimientos, no...- se calló, porque estuvo a punto de decir que no importaba, y eso no era el sentido en realidad de lo que quería explicar, a pesar de que le había enojado un poco lo que había dicho de Ranma, así que respiró y se calmo antes de hablar de nuevo- no se trata de ti, ni siquiera de Ranma, se trata de mi... y yo... ya... escogí- termino muy despacio - lo siento Ryoga...-

\- créeme, yo lo siento más- dijo con una extraña sonrisa- pero, lo acepto Akane, cuídate mucho, y si alguna vez dejas de querer a Saotome... llámame para burlarme de él- dijo sonriendo más- adiós Akane- y con eso último saltó la barda del dojo.

Akane lo vio irse, y pensó que nunca había extrañado tanto la presencia de Ranma, y creía que tal vez se sentiría mejor si esta semana el le hubiese escrito algo, incluso si solo hubiera llamado... su único consuelo, era que regresaría pronto.

.-.-.-.

El lunes por la mañana daba inició a una nueva semana, la que sería la última sin Ranma.

La familia, reunida en el comedor tomaba el almuerzo, mientras la televisión reproducía las noticias importantes del país. En realidad solo Nabiki y Soun prestaban atención al aparato, eso hasta que oyeron mencionar "Tokushima".

** Protección civil ha estado trabajando muy duro, medía hora antes de que el huracán tocara tierra, la población había sido evacuada, hasta ahora no ha sido registrada ninguna perdida humana.

El huracán categoría tres, además de las inundaciones en la zona costera, también causo daños a viviendas, perdidas en las cosechas y deslaves varios en el monte Bizan, gracias a lo anterior, protección civil mantiene a la población habitante de las zonas de riesgo resguardadas hasta nuevo aviso; los vuelos, embarcaciones y trasportes foráneos reanudaran operaciones tan pronto el gobierno de Tokushima dé autorización para ello.**

Toda la familia guardo silenció, habían quedado en shock, hasta que la primera en hablar fue Akane

\- ahí... ahí... ahí estaba... Ranma... ¡papá ahí estaba Ranma!- decía levantándose de su lugar, yendo hacia y señalando la tele donde ahora se veían los resultados de un juego de baseball

\- cálmate hija, no podemos saber si realmente él estaba ahí- Soun se levantó a seguirla

\- ¡Genma, Genma, mi bebé!-

\- mujer, trata de no exaltarte, no te hace bien, y como dice Tendo, no sabemos si él estaba allí-

\- ¡pero Genma...- y por una vez en la vida el hombre del turbante se comportó como la situación lo ameritaba.

\- vamos Nodoka, vamos a nuestra habitación, necesitas calmarte- y con eso se la llevó de ahí

\- ¿Akane, hermana?- preguntó Kasumi tras ella, tomándola de los hombros, mirando como ella solo se había quedado estática mirando la pantalla, esperando alguna otra nota sobre el desastre

\- ¡Akane!- la llamó Nabiki fuerte pero ella no reaccionó

\- hija ¿porque no llamas al doctor, si?- Soun se dirigió a Nabiki, sin saber que más hacer por su hija menor.

\- yo prepararé algo de té, le servirá a las dos, bueno a todos- agregó Kasumi pensando en su hermana y tía, y la preocupación de todos, pero antes de que alguna de las dos abandonara el salón, Akane volvió a hablar

\- me voy- dijo en voz muy baja

\- ¿que?- cuestionó su padre, quien no había oído bien

\- me voy- dijo más fuerte- ¡tengo que ir a buscarlo!- Akane corrió escaleras arriba con su padre y hermanas detrás de ella y mientras empacaba, Soun trataba de hacerla entrar en razón

\- hija, no puedes irte, no sabemos si Ranma estaba ahí-

\- pues pronto lo sabré- ni siquiera volteaba a verlo

\- que tal y Ranma tomó rumbo a otro lugar, él es así de impredecible-

\- lo encontraré- insistió

\- ¿como vas a llegar?- intervino Nabiki- no creo que haya transporte que te lleve hasta Tokushima-

\- me acercaré lo más que pueda, luego continuaré a pie-

\- probablemente cuando llegues allá, todo habrá regresado a la normalidad en esa ciudad y de todas formas él ya se habrá marchado de ahí- Nabiki intentaba ponerle lógica a sus palabras

\- de todas formas haré el intento- contestó saliendo de la habitación con ropa que se cambiaría en el baño, dada la intrusión de la familia en su habitación, aun así las tres personas fueron tras ella y esperaron en la puerta del baño luego de que Akane la cerrara. La muchacha volvió a salir lista para emprender viaje.

\- Akane, cariño, reconsidéralo, no es nada prudente, además que va a hacer tú pobre padre si algo te llega a pasar- dijo empezando a moquear

\- papá estaré bien- ella se colgó la mochila, estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando oyó la voz de Kasumi

\- Akane, Ranma no querría que hicieras esto- la de pelo azul freno en su segundo escalón bajado - él nunca ha permitido que tú hagas algo que te ponga en riesgo, imagina lo enojado que estará si llama a casa y le decimos que te has ido a buscarlo- volteó a ver a su familia y pudo notar las caras preocupadas

\- En las noticias dijeron que no hay perdidas humanas, porque todos los que estaban en peligro fueron evacuados- agregó Nabiki

\- ¿pero si esta herido?- Akane dejó caer la mochila, la cual rodó escaleras abajo, cosa que hizo Genma saliera de la habitación a ver que pasaba - ¿y si... estaba solo y ni siquiera se entero hasta que ya era demasiado tarde?- ella estaba a punto de las lagrimas

\- ¡vamos Akane!, crees que ese muchacho se vería vencido por una cosa como esa...- dijo Genma- ese hijo mío, es igual de fuerte que su padre, juntos pasamos por cosas peores- Tendo al ver que Akane ya estaba dudando, se secó las lagrimas, se levantó del suelo y trato de apoyar la idea

\- es cierto hijita, Ranma es muy fuerte, todo un guerrero, algo como eso no es nada para él, seguro se las ingenió para resguardarse, si es que estaba ahí que no es seguro-

\- es más probable que lo venza un gato que una tormenta- añadió el de lentes

\- o tu mazo cariño- dijo Soun, con esto último Kasumi y Nabiki lo miraron feo y Genma dándole la razón, de repente Akane paso corriendo encerrándose en su cuarto.

\- bueno... logramos convencerla, no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero- habló Nabiki - buen discurso tío Genma- y se fue por las escaleras

\- iré a preparar el té- Kasumi siguió a su hermana

\- oiga Saotome, ¿como esta su esposa?- dijo cuando se vio solo con su amigo

\- dormida- le restó importancia

\- ¡¿dormida?!, pensé que se pondría tan mal como Akane-

\- y lo hizo, pero use en ella unos polvos de la reserva especial Saotome-

\- ¡¿la desmayó?!-

\- yo no lo veo así, más bien la tranquilice, es por su bien-

\- de ser así- Soun lo pensó un poco- ¿porque no me da un poco para mi niña?-

\- amigo yo se los doy, pero usted tendrá que ponérselos, ¿cree que pueda?-

\- mejor bajemos, creo que si necesito un té- respondió evitando la pregunta.

.-.

Los días empezaron a pasar y a Akane lo único que la distraía eran las clases en el dojo, fuera de eso eras mínimos los momentos en que dejaba de pensar en su prometido, cada noche leía las cartas de " Amnar Alllaaa ", " Toriyama Akira", " Mario Risotto" y "Koike Ide", y una y otra vez veía los objetos que él le hubiese mandado. Aun en esa desesperante espera, Akane había decidido que si Ranma no aparecía o se reportaba para el domingo que era cuando concluían los dos meses, ella partiría sin importarle nada a primera hora del lunes.

Día a día rezaba para que Ranma no hubiese ido a Tokushima, o en el caso de que hubiera ido, que se hubiese retirado de ahí antes de la tormenta. Si Akane de por si se preocupaba fácilmente por cualquier situación, esto la tenía casi al limite, después de la primera semana de que Ranma se fuera, había recibido noticias de él, ya fueran cartas o llamadas que por desgracia nunca pudo atender personalmente, pero la semana pasada no había habido absolutamente nada y eso la hacía sentirse peor, lo único que la hacía mantenerse, era el pensamiento de que él era fuerte, además de que Nodoka exteriorizaba sus emociones más que ella, y no ayudaría en nada que ella entrara en pánico también.

.-.

El domingo desde la mañana Akane se sentó en la sala esperando que el teléfono sonora, pues sus esperanzas sobre el correo habían desaparecido el día sábado a medio día, hora en la que terminaba el servicio.

\- hermana, no me gusta verte así- dijo Kasumi sentándose al lado de Akane y poniendo una mano en su hombro- se que estas preocupada, pero trata de pensar que seguro él esta bien- Akane volteó a mirarla, y asistió un poco.

.-.

En las afueras de Nerima, un muchacho con la ropa harapienta, los zapatos rotos, muy sucio, con golpes y rasguños en muchas partes de su cuerpo, y su trenza casi desecha, caminaba a paso lento del cansancio, estaba sumamente enfadado y no veía el momento de llegar finalmente a casa.

Había muchas cosas que durante estos dos meses habían estado llenando "su saco de piedritas"

No.1- No tenia idea si Akane estaba enojada. A pesar de que le hubiese mandado cartas y algunos regalos, no sabía si eso había sido suficiente para contentarla, porque por obvias razones no recibió repuesta y cuando llego a llamar no pudo hablar con ella.

No.2- No sabía su sus "amigos" habían ido a molestar a Akane.

No.3- Más le valía al viejo verde no haberse propasado con su prometida.

No.4- El estúpido huracán le había quitado todo cuanto poseía, adiós posibilidad de regresar en tren a casa, justo estaba en las faldas de una montaña de Tokushima, estaba a punto de dormir y de la nada un viento del demonio había arrancado la tienda de campaña del suelo con todo y él dentro, el movimiento se detuvo cuando todo fue a estrellarse contra un gran árbol, había salido tratando de no asfixiarse con la ahora deformidad que antes era tienda, sus cosas corrieron la misma suerte que la carpa; el agua caía con mucha fuerza y sentía que el aire lo levantaba por momentos del suelo, se sostuvo de árbol en árbol hasta que encontró una cueva donde se refugió. Al siguiente día ingresó al pueblo sin ninguna pertenencia más que su alma, y colándose a un albergue, comió y bebió todo lo que pudo... sabía que le esperaba una larga semana de regreso a casa.

No.5- Casi no había comido en toda la semana, estaba sucio y cada vez parecía más un mendigo.

No.6- La reunión de dojos, a la que obviamente no asistió. Hace unos días venía regresando por un pueblo donde las noticias duran años siendo nuevas, intentó acercarse a una tienda para conseguir un poco de comida (sin dinero), pero cuando entró al lugar, el encabezado de un periódico viejo que aun se encontraba expuesto en el anaquel, mostraba una foto grande donde aparecía (de izquierda a derecha) su padre, su suegro, su prometida, un idiota en traje demasiado cerca de ella, y otro viejo sin importancia, y para rematar el encabezado decía: " Reunión de Dojos, la sensación de Tokyo por una noche"; y en el pie de foto "Integrantes del dojo Tendo y Takana, estrechan lazos. Mientras que el heredero de 25 años Tanaka Shun, deja su gi para lucir su porte de karateka en un traje formal, la señorita Tendo Akane no hace saber que las artes marciales no están peleadas con la belleza que posee a sus 22 años de edad.". Ranma hubiese querido seguir leyendo pero el dueño lo saco de su negocio a escobazos.

No. 7- Ayer se había encontrado con Ryoga, quien sin ninguna razón, o mediar palabra lo había atacado, no tenía ni idea de porque estaba tan enojado, pero a pesar de lo débil que estaba, lo enfrentó y vio reflejado los resultados de su duro entrenamiento. Lo último que el cerdo balbuceo antes de su inconsciencia fue "Akane"... ¡podría apostar que el muy idiota la había visto en su ausencia!.

Media hora después Ranma por fin estaba a unas calles del dojo.

.-.

Akane aun en el mismo sitió sintió la molestia cuando empezó a escuchar gritos en el jardín. Se levanto dispuesta a callar a esas tres locas que se insultaban ahora en su casa.

\- ¡¿que rayos hacen aquí?!-

\- Akane, ya se cumplieron dos meses sin mi Ran-chan, ¡¿hasta cuando nos vas a ocultar la fecha de su regreso?!- preguntó indignada Ukyo

\- ¡es cierto!, ¡chica violenta esconde la información!-

\- pues yo creo que mi Ranma sama tal vez ya regresó, ¡¿Ranma mi amor donde estas?!- y de salto en salto la gimnasta empezó a recorrer de forma nada delicada la casa, cosa en la que Shampoo y Ukyo también la siguieron.

\- ¡basta! ¡saben que él no esta!- Akane estaba a punto de reventar con la desaparición de Ranma, y ahora esto- ¡trío de locas dejen de destruir mi casa!- las tres jóvenes la miraron muy mal antes de atacarla...

La pelea que comenzó en la casa, paso al jardín, luego fuera de la barda, y ahora por las calles de Nerima, en algún punto se había unido a la trifulca Kuno quien iba tras Akane, Mousse tras Shampoo y golpeándose entre ellos golpearon al joven perdido que había regresado a Nerima, y así la ecuación de destrucción iba avanzando cual desfile de navidad.

.-.

Cuando Ranma pensaba que su vida no podía ser más patética, su zapato roto lo hizo tropezar, y cuando creyó que iría a parar al piso, erró de nuevo, pues cayó en una coladera en reparación de aguas "no blancas", si de por si no se había bañado en los últimos días... esas aguas le habían dado el toque "extra-especial". La gente lo miraba muy mal

\- pasemos rápido cariño, puede ser peligroso- una señora con una niña decía

\- mira a ese hombre, que asco- oyó a una chica

\- ¿deberíamos darle limosna querido?- una anciana preguntaba a su marido que negaba.

Ranma comenzó a caminar de nuevo luego de salir a duras penas de aquel agujero, arrastraba los pies casi sin fuerza

\- /bueno... ya no puede empeorar/- pensó, cuando vio la turba que venía hacía el - ¡¿que demonios?!- exclamó quedándose parado a medía calle, los transeúntes huyeron, observó un memento notando a todos los involucrados, si hasta el cerdo de Ryoga estaba ahí, de haber sabido que con su nula orientación llegaría primero que él, se hubiera ido con él en lugar de dejarlo inconsciente en aquel bosque... ¡¿cómo hacía eso el desgraciado?!.

\- ¡miren allá!- gritó Kuno a una calle de distancia- ¡es el maldito de Saotome!- menos de dos segundos y todos corrían hacía Ranma. Akane tardó un poco más en reaccionar, y quedándose unos segundos estática asimilando que el joven de trenza estuviera ahí, por fin el alma le regresó al cuerpo después de una horrible semana.

Ranma en realidad ya no tenía fuerza, así que en respuesta a la avalancha que se le venía encima, solo apretó los ojos y levantó las manos hacía enfrente esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo como todos se habían detenido a un metro de él y retrocedían,

\- ¿qué?- preguntó ante la extrañes, ni enemigos ni prometidas se acercaban

\- ¡¿que... que rayos Saotome?!- Kuno se hacía aire con su mano cerca de su nariz

\- Ran-chan...- Ukyo hizo una pausa para no vomitar - ¿qué es... ese olor?-

\- Airen necesita urgente una ducha- la voz de Shampoo salía muy nasal gracias a que se apretaba la nariz para no oler

\- ¡Ranma eres un asco!- enfatizó Ryoga, alejándose como todos los demás.

Ranma veía como retrocedían, cuando la muchacha de pelo azulado traspaso a todos... tirándose sobre él en un abrazo completamente apretado, el joven olvido por completo su falta de energía, ¡ella le abrazaba!, ¡así como estaba de inmundo! ¡y de que manera!, perdido en aquellos brazos la apretó también contra su cuerpo cuando la escuchó hablar

\- ¡Ranma... no vuelvas a hacerlo!, ¡llegamos a pensar lo peor... no sabíamos si estabas incluso vivo!- se separó de él y... lo abofeteó- ¡eres un idiota ingrato!- y volvió a abrazarlo, él por su parte se dejo querer, Akane de la felicidad, no se percataba de que ahora necesitaba también un baño. Con respecto a los otros ni aunque quisieran separarlos se atrevían a acercarse a menos de cinco metros... ¡¿cómo carajos Akane aguantaba ese olor?!

Kodachi hábilmente utilizó su cinta para desde lejos enrollar la semi-trenza de Ranma, jalarlo y que le prestara atención, gracias a eso los prometidos regresaron a la realidad de no estar solos y se separaron con vergüenza

\- Ranma mi amor, te daré tiempo para que te acicales, y en unas horas iré a verte- y con eso se retiró con su característica risa.

\- igual yo- dijo Ukyo y también se fue al igual que Shampoo y Mousse tras ella.

Kuno intentó acercarse a Akane, pero mejor guardo su distancia y siguiendo haciendo aire dijo

\- nos vemos pronto bella Akane, luego le cobraré a Saotome haberte ensuciado- y se fue

\- ¡oye Ranma tú...- dijo Ryoga- bueno te lo digo luego- y también se retiró aguantando una arcada.

Ranma regresó su vista a su prometida y ella lo observaba con una sonrisa, notó como ahora ella estaba húmeda y con muchas manchas negras en su ropa, y también le sonrió

\- Ranma- dijo casi quedo y en otro inesperado movimiento se volvió a prender de él - te eche mucho de menos- dijo contra su pecho y él le pasó los brazos por la fina espalda

\- yo también- confesó él, disfrutando del casi ya opacado olor de su shampoo - pero.. - se separó un poco para verla a los ojos y pasarle un pulgar por la mejilla quitando una cosa negra (mejor ni indagar que era), que se le había pegado de recargarse en él- ahora mismo hueles muy mal niña- separándose completamente

-¡idiota!- ella trató de atizarlo mientras el huía, al parecer el abrazo mugriento que habían compartido le había regresado un poco las energías.

FIN

.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones.

\- Cuando Ranma menciona a la novia Chucky, es en referencia a una saga de películas americanas de terror "Child's Play", donde en una de ellas el muñeco consigue pareja, dicha muñeca esta vestida de novia.

\- Alllaaa es en referencia a "Alá", palabra que en árabe y específicamente en el Islam es dios, esto no pretende ofender a nadie (si es que hay alguien practicante de esta religión), en el fanfic es usado para hacer resaltar la ignorancia de Ranma.

\- Toryama Akira es el mangaka creador de la saga "Dragón Ball", y efectivamente nació en Nagoya.

\- Las palabras que aparecen "incognitas" en la segunda carta de Ranma, "- - i - r o" y "e - - - - ñ o ", son "quiero" y "extraño", por si alguien tenía la duda.

\- El "katsudon en básicamente un plato de arroz con carne de cerdo, el "ramen" son fideos, y el "yatsuhashi" es principalmente dulce y típico de Kyoto hecho de harina de arroz.

\- Ranma en su tercera carta se llama Mario y menciona que el lugar esta lleno de cosas de "Mario Bros" eso es porque Kyoto es el lugar donde esta la sede principal de "Nintendo", la compañía de video juegos.

\- En mi país "día feriado" significa que es un día festivo en el que las personas regularmente descansan de actividades como la escuela y el trabajo, lo pongo por si alguien es de un lugar donde no usen esta expresión.

\- El apellido de la cuarta carta de Ranma hace alusión a una canción llamada "Ramen Daisuki Koike san no Uta", de los años 90's, habla sobre un chico que ama el ramen, recientemente fue sacado un cover llamdo "Ramen Daisuki Koizumi san no Uta" para una serie de una chica que ama el ramen.

\- Cuando se menciona "saco de piedritas", significa que se te ha ido agotando la paciencia, también por si solo la usan donde yo vivo, lo aclaro.

\- Cuando Happosai dice "jaboncitos mágicos" refiere al capitulo "Un cambio en el cuerpo de Ryoga" donde Shampoo tiene un jabón de procedencia china que evita la transformación.

.-

Notas de la Autora

Y pues bueno, ahí lo tienen, gracias por el apoyo, ojala les haya gustado.

Pensaba que sería un shot corto pero creo que quedo más largo de lo que esperaba.

De los lugares que visitaba Ranma los sitios mencionados son reales y hacía el sur de Nerima, y las referencias y regalos que se hacen en las cartas de Ranma quise que fuesen reales o en referencia a la realidad.

¡Un saludo grande!

De este lado del ciber mundo, AkaneMiiya.


End file.
